Tristan Pourceau
Tristan Pourceau is the son of Truitonne from The Blue Bird by Madame d'Aulnoy. He is the stepcousin of Florian Bleuette. Info Name: Tristan Pourceau Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Blue Bird Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Florian Bleuette Secret Heart's Desire: To have a healthy relationship with my stepcousin and not have to spend the rest of my life as a pig. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at writing stories and telling them to people. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single, but I hope one day some nice girl will go out with me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to eat very voraciously, sometimes forgetting my manners. It's a pig thing. Favorite Subject: Lunch, of course. Food is what keeps me happy. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. This class does not reflect who I am. Best Friend Forever After: My stepcousin Florian. Character Appearance Tristan is above average height, with black hair parted slightly to the left and blue eyes. He wears a black jacket over a pink shirt and black slacks. He has a bit of facial hair growing in. He wears glasses on his face. Personality Tristan is shy, somewhat introverted, and tends to keep away from others. He tends to keep indoors much of the time and spends his time writing stories and listening to music. He is known to eat rather rudely, since he was born a pig. Despite this, he is very well-meaning and wants to hope for the best. Biography Bonjour! I'm Tristan Pourceau, the son of Truitonne. I'll tell you about her. She was brought up by her fairy godmother Soussio. Her mother was a widowed princess, who one day married a king who had a daughter named Florine. Truitonne was jealous of her new stepsister, since Florine was much prettier than her. One day, King Charming came to the court. Both Truitonne and Florine fell in love with him, but Charming fell in love with Florine and ignored Truitonne. Truitonne and her mother convinced the king to lock Florine in a tower - which he did. Truitonne then tried to marry the king herself, but he refused. Soussio changed Charming into a bird. The queen and Truitonne tried to trick Florine into believing that Truitonne married Charming, but Charming told Florine the truth, and visited her many more times. Truitonne and the queen soon found out about the visits and placed blades in the tree to attack the blue bird. Eventually, Soussio promised to change the bird back into a king on the condition that he would marry Truitonne. One day, the king died, and not long after the queen was killed by revolting peasants who wanted Florine freed. Truitonne fled to Soussio. Florine went to find Charming. Truitonne and Soussio tried to prevent her, but Florine overcame the various trials. When Florine and Charming were reunited, Truitonne tried to stop them, but she was turned into a sow. Of course, Florine and Charming married afterwards, and they had my cousin Florian. Soussio has remained in contect with my mother, and gave her a piglet (me). She managed to make both of us human again. Mom still hates Florine and refuses to reestablish a relationship with her, despite Florine's attempts for reconciliation. (A fairy tale princess is usually too pure of heart to order a punishment, even on someone who truly deserves it.) Luckily, I'm different from my mother, and not only have I established a relationship with my aunt and uncle and my cousin. Me and Florian are the same age, and we are best friends. Now I'll tell you about me. I am a quiet fellow who tends to keep to myself. I'm also fond of animals and I love to observe them in their natural habitat. I also love music, and I'm good at playing the piano. Some of the students dislike me due to being the child of a fairy tale villain, and assume the worst out of me. I guess I can understand, not just because I'm in a villain role, but because I eat pretty rudely. Having been born a pig, I tend to eat voraciously, and not think about people around me. I always look forward to lunch and other meals, but I think I really need to learn some manners. Me and Florian spend a lot of time together. He often takes me on walks in the park, listens to my stories, and is there to dry my tears when I cry. When balls are held at my aunt and uncle's palace, he makes sure that I always get to attend. I get along with my aunt and uncle too, and they always enjoy my company. As for my relationship with my mother...she hates me. She acts more like a stepmother to me than a mother - like how her mother acted towards Florine. She tends to yell at me a lot and sometimes even beats me with a switch or a cane. I've cried a lot, but my mother just doesn't care. Sometimes I wonder what did I ever do to her to make her hate me so much, but I think it's obvious: she doesn't like my attem I feel very sad about my destiny. Florian has shown me the good side of the fairy tale world, and I want to be happy. I know there's plenty of wounds from the damage my mom and grandma did to Florine and Charming. But I know that in time those wounds will heal. Me and Florian should get along and love each other. I'd rather be happy and win a kind princess than be turned into a pig and left alone and unloved. Trivia *Tristan's name means "sad", referring to his melancholy state and unhappy life. *Tristan's surname means "pig" in French. *Tristan has a pet female cassowary named Coloquinte. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Blue Bird Category:French